Journey for the Horcruxes
by xJiNxEdx
Summary: Hermione and Ron are trying to help Harry look for the remaining Horcruxes, their trying too hard infact just to go undercover. Hermione finds herself too close to the enemy which becomes her wrong doing. Draco and Hermione


**Horcruxes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyways as it belongs to J.K Rowling

"Please my lord, spare me these 3 last words!" pleaded a despairing man.

"Tell me why you deserve these last words?" hissed a familiar voice, "Do you not think you will ridicule me again with your foolishness?"

"But sir I need of on-"The voice belonged to what appeared to be a shaggy old man with his hands clasped to his lord's feet.

His eyes shined from the slits in his eyes as he lifted his hand higher in the air, "Oh but I'm afraid you said too much for your 3 last words." Lord Voldermort snickered.

"Dark lord pleas-!" Voldermort had his wand now fully in his hand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The shaggy old man collapsed without a word followed by cackling from Lord Voldermort. His slit eyes caught sight of someone who had been gazing at him from the very beginning. His cackled died being reborn as a menacing smile. The boy began losing his breath, gasping for the slightest of air. As Lord Voldermort's blood red eyes began flashing with revenge. "Avada Kedavra." Lord Voldermort repeated but was much silent then the last.

"NO!" yelled Harry gasping for breath just like his nightmare. He stirred trying to find his glasses as sweat was slowly trickling his forehead.

"DAMMIT BOY SHUT UP!" yelled Uncle Veron in the next room. Harry growled and his fists clenching trying to subdue the pain that his scar had something like the sharpest knife through it. He rubbed it more therouly trying to at least soften the pain.

"Dumbledore, I hate it here! I can't bare this ugly house anymore!" Harry screamed in his mind. He could just imagine Dumbledore right in front of him smiling weakly telling him why he must remain in the house. "If I must…" whispered Harry falling into a deep slumber again.

It had been 2 weeks from the day of his nightmare, his scar strangely stopped hurting after that night. "Finally you tamed that messy hair of yours!" Aunt Petunia smirked sounding unsatisfied though her words meant the complete opposite. Harry simply forced a smile which she paid back with a shrug. "WHERE'S MY PRECIOUS DUDDYKINS!" yelped Aunt Petunia. Duddykins whoops I mean Dudley came down stairs in the tightest suit Harry has ever seen. The tie was tightly stricken around his neck making his neck less visible and his head rounder. As the buttons seemed they would burst out, Dudley was the smaller version of Aunt Marge.

"Now boy, Dudley is getting the Principal to come and see how things in his family are so you better play nice!" Uncle Veron scowled. Harry found this no surprise, it was about time the principal talked to him about his behavior and where he got it from. Harry merely laughed at this idea. Uncle Veron glared at him "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Uncle Veron asked more loudly. Harry simply nodded biting his lip trying to cover the laughter.

The door rang loudly so that all the Dursley's ran to the front door to greet the principal. The principal reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall, with her hair tightly pulled back in a bun except her hair was a bit darker. She even wore glasses and a suit that made her look like a lawyer. "Hello Mr. Dursely, Mrs. Dursely ," The principal peered down at Dudley, "Dudley."

"Ah Miss. Granger welcom-" Harry gasped as her _IT WAS HERMIONE!_ Uncle Veron glared at him signaling him to get the heck out of here and be quiet. Harry couldn't help but continue to stare at what was the so called _Principal. _Hermione stared at him with the corner of her eye and what he thought was a wink. Suddenly a loud knock came from the door then a few louder knocks pounding on the door. And the door bell rang a few times then multiple times, enough to drive someone crazy.

"FRED! Stop it I think they know were here, I think?" Mr. Weasley replied, being able to hear his voice outside the door. Harry jerked back, now running to the door finding the Weasely family smiling at him.

"We'll be taking Harry back now for a while," Mrs. Weasley said politely, "Harry go fetch your things!" Harry nodded and ran upstairs, the Dursley's now were furious of the rudeness that had just been presented. Hermione simply pretended to glare at the Weasleys, it was now clear she had taken a polyjuice potion. Harry arrived with the things that he would usually bring to Hogwarts, obviously a trunk. Mrs. Weasley smiled once more and moved aside for Harry to leave. Hermione peered at Harry,

"Well I see this is a bad time isn't it, good bye." Hermione sternly replied and left with the Weasleys. The Dursley's were dumbstruck but heard cries of "Wait!" or "Good riddance." Harry didn't even say bye and began gleaming as they got into what seemed like the old car that Ron and Harry wrecked, except with a lot newer and a lot of space.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Harry asked.

"To find the Horcruxes of course!" Ron and Hermione smiled.

**JinXed: Well this is a good place to stop I hope you enjoy and please review!**


End file.
